


Feline (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet





	Feline (a 221B)

Sherlock Holmes is amazing. Gorgeous, brilliant, that lush voice... The first time he talked to me at Bart’s my knickers –

_Knees!_

Er. Went weak.

That crush caused me so much embarrassment. But, amazing man, he wasn’t even _there_ for the very worst awkwardness. Wasn’t even technically _alive._

I emailed my friend Priti:

_Gorgeous pic, right? The disdain on that pretty face! The focus! Just wish it was on me sometimes. He only acknowledges my existence when he wants something. Love him!!!_

I meant to attach this cute picture of Toby looking imperious by a can of Whiskas. I forgot.

She called immediately. “Mol, I’m coming over. I’m so sorry he’s dead. We’ll get you through this.”

I said I meant Toby. Priti thought I was pretending bravery.

I endured merlot and long silent hugs.

(People who think they can actually help you when you lose someone dear… haven’t lost anyone. Sorry. Anyway.)

I’m wretched at secrets. Have you seen me with the _truth_? But there was nothing to do but keep faking the crush and a believable but not alarming level of grief.

Couldn’t very well say I was the big git’s accomplice and finally _saw_ him. In love with his flatmate, though neither of them realised it yet.

Oh God, the explaining I had to do when he came back.


End file.
